<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's the Sun by AnonymousLiv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914745">She's the Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLiv/pseuds/AnonymousLiv'>AnonymousLiv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Admiration, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, My First AO3 Post, Nameless Characters, No Dialogue, i dont know what else to tag, im terrible at this, random burst of inspiration, soo many commas, thoughts i guess, using commas like oscar wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLiv/pseuds/AnonymousLiv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short thing i wrote a couple of days ago and i really liked how it turned out! I hope you enjoy :P</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! So i wrote this for a school assignment and really liked it and felt like posting it on here :) Hope you guys enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind is rushing in the open window as we cruise down the coast. Her hair flying wildly behind her singing along to the music, voice louder than the wind. She drums along to the song with reckless abandon, head whipping back and forth, arms swinging. Her eyes are alight, shining with life. Her smile wide and free. Her emotions are all encompassing, her joy is reflected in her smile, the way her eyes are alight with the fire of life. It’s in the way she moves, without care or concern for anyone or anything, the way she laughs full-bellied and unrestricted. She is everything that life should be and more. She is beautiful. She is beautiful because she is alive. We drive, going nowhere and everywhere at once, driving for forever and for seconds. With her time is obsolete, she seems to flow with time, melting into it, commanding it.   </p>
<p>We sit watching as the waves lap at the sand and the sun dips down into the horizon, painting the sky with streaks of fire and gold. The water tries to reflect its beauty, its masterpiece in the sky, but it is distorted, incomplete, irreplicable. The sun is so bright it’s everywhere. It’s in the sky, it’s in the water, it’s in her eyes. It’s in the way she walks, the way she talks. In her smile. We sit in silence on the dune, nothing but the sounds of the waves crashing and retreating. The smell of the sea is refreshing. She sits completely still, so unlike the girl she was in the car. The setting sun illuminates her face, the light dances across her features and glitter in her eyes.</p>
<p>And then she’s running. Racing into the surf, hair flying wildly behind her,as she melts into the water, laughing and free. I follow her, stumbling down the dune, heart pumping, life coursing through my veins and the wind whipping at my face. This is what being alive feels like, blood pumping, heart racing, feeling everything. Standing next to her, the water rushing in and out around our feet, looking at her, glowing and alive, I understand. I understand why Icarus flew so close. How couldn’t he? When there is something so beautiful, someone so alive in front of you? What small a price the fall is to pay, to experience what being alive truly is. That’s what draws people to her, she is so filled with life that it comes spilling out and makes you feel it too. </p>
<p>She’s grinning at me now, eyes scrunched, creasing along the well-worn lines around her eyes. Then her smile shifts, a new glint in her eyes as she watches me. I feel the world tilt as I fall – no as im pushed backwards. I feel the sand under my body, the smell of sea-salt invading my nose. I shake myself out of my shock and see her, face red, arms clutching at her sides, eyes clenched tightly as she laughs. For a moment I think being soaked and waterlogged is worth it if get to hear her laugh like this. Then I’m tackling her to the ground, laughing and screaming. We lie there in the surf as the sun continues its descent. </p>
<p>Like the sun, she was bright, too bright, too loud, too much. Like the sun, everyone knew she was there, but no one saw her. They saw what she highlighted, what she allowed them to see and only when she was leaving, only then did they notice her. Only then did they see her for who she was, light and life. Only in her absence did they notice what she was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>